You're My Only Song
by Gleidison
Summary: Logan goes to a campsite and meet Carlos, a person who may change his life forever. In the same campsite, James and Kendall live a disturbed and unfriendly relationship and four camp girls are finding out new feelings in their lives. (Cargan/Kames/Jocy/Sumille-Sunny Camille)


**Hey there... That's just my first fanfic on FanFiction. I already have it in the Brazilian version and then I thought you could enjoy it in English too. I think Cargan/Lolos fanfics are so far in extinction at this site.**

**Now a little talk to the author… "Why Lolos" you shall ask. I'm a compulsive shipper and I think the top name's should come first. And if Logan is the top (as Carlos is a bottom 4EVER), his name should come first. Actually, Cargan, in Brazil, remembers us of the verb "Cagar"… You wouldn't know what does that mean. My friends always say it's the worst OTP name ever… I think they didn't know all shipps.**

**Now, let's go to the story:**

* * *

Logan went unwillingly out of the car. He had no need to be there. He was on vacation. He should be into a Caribbean beach or enjoying the sun at Brazil, but, _no_. Instead, he was obligated to go to that dirty place, filled with idiot children and monitors who use to yell with no apparent reason why. Well, he had never gone to a campsite before, but the TV films made clear that this was the reality into one of them, after all, not any movie contradicted this theory, and if any did, Logan probably did not see that movie yet.

He made his way by the entrance and went slowly in the direction of a sign saying "Welcome". There was a woman under the sign, holding a clipboard and looking at Logan with a beautiful smile in her face. _Beautiful?_. There was something wrong there. That woman wasn't ugly at all, like the movie used to show. She was quite pretty, with a very fitted body and glamorous blue eyes and black hair, highlighted by her snow-white skin.

"Welcome, kid," she said. "What's your name?"

"Erm… Lo… Hortence… Hortence Mitchell," the boy stuttered.

"OK… Let me see…" the woman searched for something in the clipboard, then, scratched a name with a pen and got a key on a table beside her. "Alright, Hortence, this is your cabin," the woman gave him the key, still smiling, "the block stays after that red building. By the way, that red building is the refectory. You can go there to eat something any time you want. My name's Amy and, fortunately, I'm going to be your group's monitor. You can talk to me if you need something".

"Thank you," the guy said shyly and then went to the building which was pointed by Amy. He walked quickly this time. He was impatient. And there he finally found the cabin. Block G, cabin 07.

He walked in as fast as he could and saw a little silhouette in front of a second bed, taking care of his backpack. Logan left the door open and put his own backpack over the bed. After a time fingering at his stuff, putting them in a trunk with the plaque written "Keep your stuff here", Logan decided to talk to the other boy, who was still handling his own things.

"Good afternoon," he saluted shyly. The other boy did not answer. Logan did not get it. He was sure he said it loud enough for him to listen. "I said good afternoon," he insisted. The boy seemed to ignore him. Logan was already stressed enough to be ignored by someone he didn't even know and probably was no better than him. He pulled the other's shoulder, make him turn around violently, frightening the boy. "Don't you have education?"

"Oh! Whoa!" a taller boy entered the cabin quickly and pushed Logan away from the shorter one. "What was that?" he asked.

"This jerk with no education is ignoring me," Logan rampaged.

"Hey, easy there. Carlos is deaf. He can't hear you," the taller one explained.

"Erm…" Logan felt his ears go hotter and his skin turn read of shame. He pressed his own fingers and bit his lower lip. "I- I am so sorry… I don't knew it. I thought he was being rude and…" Logan tried to explain looking down while he lined the floor with his tiptoe.

"It's alright," the taller boy spoke. He turned to the shorter one and made some gests. The shorter one answered to the gests and the taller turned back to Logan. "Carlos says is all fine. You just frightened him a bit, but he doesn't care. You didn't know it".

"I'm really sorry. My name is Logan," the shorter brunette apologized again and reached his hand out.

Carlos shook it calmly and smile, then he turned to taller again. He gesticulated once again and in the end he made the letters with his fingers. This was the only thing Logan could understand. He had already seen the sign language's alphabet somewhere. He identified "L-O-G-A-N". Those ones where his name's letter. Then, Carlos started gesticulating again and made the letters "C-A-R-L-O-S".

"He said it's nice to meet you, Logan, and that his name is Carlos," the taller explained. "I… Am… James… Nice to meet you," he said signing each word so Carlos could understand it too.

Logan looked at Carlos quickly and the deaf boy made a gest. He signed an "L" with his fingers and, afterward, slipped his fingertips over his cheeks, then he made a sign Logan could not understand.

"Oh… That's your sign," James said repeating the gest. "Hearing impaired people use to make the people's names shorter by giving them a sign. In general, the name's first letter and a physical characteristic".

"Ah…" Logan finally got it and smiled again.

James signed to Carlos and the boy replied.

"I asked him what did he use to make your sign. He said it were your dimples," James pointed Logan's cheeks and the boy blushed. "This is my sign," James drew a _J_ in front of his eyes, "and this is Carlos's" this time, James signed a _C_ in front of his left chest.

Logan observed Carlos' left chest. There was no big deal in there.

"I don't get it".

"Oh… That's because Carlos is actually Latino, so, his sign is name's letter _C _in front of his heart, which in Spanish means _Corazon._"

"Oh… I got it," Logan smiled again.

"Well, Logan, we are going- to have- lunch. Would you- like to go- with us." James signed so Carlos could understand, and he did. Because of that, Carlos cringed, patting the other one's chest after he was finished.

"I think he doesn't want me to go with you," Logan said ashamed.

"Wait a minute," James asked.

He and Carlos started a discussion via sign language and, in the end, the Latino lost the fight, because he crossed his arms in front of his chest and made a sulky face, which he was trying to hide from Logan.

"There is no deal with he doesn't liking you," James explained, "Carlos is so shy and he doesn't like when people find out about his impairment of o hearing. But don't worry, he likes you".

Logan smirked and Carlos did the same and nodded to him.

James conducted them both to the refectory of the campsite. It was not that bad. The food was good-looking, even though it was completely naturalistic.

"James… May I ask you an idiot question?"

"Of course," the boy smirked.

"Is Carlos death since he was born?" Logan asked timidly.

"Actually," James smiled, "it's not an idiot question, because the answer is _no_. Carlos suffered an accident when he was seven years old. His father is a veterinary medic and works with formaldehyde. Carlos took a cotton swab and wet it at the liquid, thinking it was water, and then he cleaned his ears with those."

"Oh, God… It was…"

"Happily his father found out quickly and helped him before the formaldehyde could corrode his whole eardrums. But he was audition was already severally damaged. Notwithstanding, Carlos can still hear loud enough sounds… I mean… A bit louder".

"Like what?"

"He still can hear thunders, firecrackers and fireworks or explosion in movies at cinema."

"Does he go to the cinema?"

"Well, his father pays more expensive, but he watches to the subtitled movie".

"Wow."

"You never knew somebody like him, did you?"

"No" Logan nodded blushing.

"OK. That table is vacancy," James pointed smiling. The three of them went to the table and sat down. Before they start eating, the refectory's door opened violently and a blonde guy entered yelling and frightening everybody.

"I'VE ARRIVED, BABIES!"

Carlos immediately restrained himself in the chair and James stood more attentive beside him.

"Who's that one?" Logan asked.

"Kendall Knight," James answered. "He comes to the camp every year and every year he turns the life of everybody into a living Hell. Safe for Carlos and me. He got no right to mess with us."

"Why?"

"He does it to everyone because he's rich. But Carlos' and my family are richer than his, so…"

Logan took a breath. First of all, he was relived because the one named Kendall would not mess with him as well-only if he dared to mess with son of the owner of the richest hotel chains the USA. And second, because he found out that he was not the only superior level person in the campsite.

"What's exactly his level?".

"He is son of the owner of a famous restaurants chain at the _state_. Just that".

"Hm…"

"Wazzup, Diamond?" Kendall asked coming behind Logan and taping his nape.

"Let him alone, Kendall," James threatened.

"Oh, you got one more boyfriend?" James stated that Kendall was a little bit audacious this year, "I thought the shorty dwarf would be enough for you, but it looks like you like more than one dick, don'tcha?" Kendall provoked.

"Listen…" James was about to reach Kendall, but Carlos stood in front of him.

"Look, what a cute thing. Being controlled by his girlfriend," Kendall mocked.

"You think you're better because of your money? Compared to my father's fortune your restaurants chain is nothing.

Kendall hushed in hate. The whole refectory was looking at him smiling and chitchatting. No one never lowered his richness before and James being the first made hate come first in that moment, so Kendall shook his hand and tried to punch James, but Carlos, who was in front of him, was the one aimed by the blonde's fist.

"Carlos," James said holding him.

"Aren't you ashamed of this cowardice?" Logan said getting up quickly.

"I would be ashamed if I was you," Kendall mocked cockily.

"That's weird," Logan shrugged, "I wouldn't be ashamed of being son of Ross Mitchell, the owner of Mitchell Palace Place," he affirmed smiling and proud of himself. "I think you're not that rich, now, are you?"

Kendall's eyes blew wide. Whispers were diffused in the place. Some of them, talking about Logan and how rich he was, others, talking about how Kendall was being humiliated by the new boy. And that was how Kendall was feeling. Humiliated. He would not let things like that. His fist spun again and…

_What? How did he do this?_

Logan had held the punch in an immediate reflection.

"I am a black-belted karate fighter and studied to years of tae-kwon-do… I think you don't know who are you messing with," then Logan struck Kendall's chest and he went to the floor.

Laughter echoed by the refectory, while Logan smiled in pride.

He could be rich, but he did not like bullying. Mainly because he was bullied in his first years of school and he knew how people feel when they are humiliated. Although he like to be exhibited by being rich, he only did it with real antipathetic people who deserve to be mocked in public.

"You'll pay for that," Kendall said.

"Don't worry, I have money for it," Logan affirmed and the whole refectory booed and whistled to Kendall, who got even madder and left the building with hate taking over his soul. Logan would pay for that, and he would pay more expensive than any money in the world.

* * *

Logan passed his whole day beside James and Carlos. He, actually, learned a lot of signs in the sign language and he already could talk to Carlos himself. Like that, James had no need to be with them the whole time. However, it was good to be with him too.

In addition to the conversation, the day saved some activities for them. Climbing, zipline, some diving in the camp's lake. This was utile for Logan to see the impressive physical condition of Carlos and James. James didn't look like a seventeen years old boy. His body seemed the one of a guy in his twenties. And Carlos also seemed to be so preoccupied with his body. He, just like James, had a very defined body with massive muscles. Logan was not that behind. He went fat the last ear, but his body was already in a perfect fit this summer and he had no shame to show it to his friends.

They also met three girls. Jo, Camille and Lucy. The three of them were sympathetic a lot and soon they went familiarized with the guys. Camille went together with Carlos, as she also had a hearing impairment. Not like Carlos. Her decease was on the base of her ear stirrup. It was growing wider and sometimes it blocked Camille's audition for a short-or long, as well-amount of time. She commented something about a surgery to fix it. Jo went together with James, as she was Camille interpreter when she turned deaf and could not understand some words or signs. Lucy and Logan were the next ones to turn good friends. They both came to the campsite for the first time this year and they turned friends with the other guys in the same way – except that Lucy was a little bit less violent than Logan was – and they made their day together.

At the sunset, Logan and Carlos made their way back to their cabin. It was getting a little cold and the dark skies announced a possible rain during night. They both walked in and Logan searched for his towel at his trunk.

"You like horses?" Carlos mumble, surprising Logan. James had mentioned that he used to speak sometimes, but he didn't know that the Latino would do it in front of him.

(*If you have ever met a Hearing Impaired person, you know that they don't use to learn the traditional talking way [like prepositions, articles, etc.], so they don't talk "Do you like horses", they talk "You like a restaurant". Of course, they apply it to their writing, not real talking)

Logan knew Carlos wouldn't hear, so he just nodded positively and smirked.

Carlos smirked too.

Someone knocked on the cabin's door.

"Guys?" Amy's voice called behind the door.

Logan immediately spelled her name to Carlos and the Latino showed him Amy's sign. It was the letter "A" spinning in the front of his eyes. Logan understood and opened the door.

"Hi, Amy," he smirked.

"Hey. Did you have fun today… Mm… Hortence, right?".

"Right, but… Could you, please, call me Logan? And, yes, I had a lot of fun, thank you".

"Oh, Okay, Logan. I see you've met you new cabin mate" Amy waved to Carlos and he waved back smiling. "Well, the dinner is being served at the cabins today, because, apparently, it'll be raining tonight and we don't want you to get wet going to the refectory and coming back later. Just tell me what you're going to want to have for dinner".

"How many pizza pieces come if I ask a whole one?"

"Ease there, glutton," Amy laughed, "just like in the refectory, you can catch three pieces".

"OK… I'll like to have three pieces of pizza and strawberry juice", Logan said. Then he turned to Carlos and signed, asking what he would like. "He would like the same, but with coffee instead of juice".

"OK. The monitors will bring the food soon enough."

Amy walked away and the guys got alone again. None of them was worried about the pizzas flavor. They knew there was only one at the campsite's refectory: cheese and oregano. No meat. But the oregano was still a good seasoning and made the pizza good-tasting.

"You. Like. Here?" Carlos asked.

Logan, once again, nodded affirmatively. Carlos smiled.

_It's better for us to take of the dirty clothes. _Logan signed and Carlos nodded.

None of them was worried about being naked in front of another man. Carlos didn't know Logan was attracted by other men, but the brunette didn't know whether the Latino was or not attracted by other men, either. Although, they were comfortable with it. They made no deal.

Moments later, they were both done and with clean clothes. Sleeping clothes, actually. Carlos was using a red shirt and sweatpants. Logan was using white shorts and blue sweatshirt.

Lately, someone knocked on the door.

_The food arrived. _Logan gesticulated to Carlos and he simply nodded and smiled.

Logan opened the door and was surprised with a punch driven to his face. Carlos frightened and looked around, unknowing what was happening. Three masked boys walked in the cabin and tied Carlos and Logan's hands up and gagged them both and threw them at the bed.

"Now you'll pay for that humiliation," said a familiar voice. The brunette looked at Carlos. He was scared and almost crying. He did nothing to those guys, so it was unfair for him to be on that situation.

"What one we'll do first?" one of them asked. Logan didn't know that voice.

"Let's start with the little deaf, as he has a bigger butt," the familiar voice said and laughed. Who was the owner of that voice?

The masked guys pulled down Carlos's pants.

"Look at this pretty ass," another voice said, the guy was patting Carlos' buttocks.

"Hey guys, let's eat toge…" James walked in and saw the scene, turning angry immediately.

"Shit! Who left this door open?" the knew-voiced guy rampaged.

"Who are you? What are you doing to him?" James asked seeing Carlos state.

"Doing. That's what we're doing," one of them laughed.

"Get him too. Then we'll have one to each other," the second boy suggested and the third one charged to James, but he was knocked down by a kick. Logan took their distraction and kicked between the knew-voiced one legs. It was strong and the boy sat on the bed holding his testicles in pain. James charged to the other one and they started a body close fight, in the end, James threw the boy on the floor and helped Logan to break free of the bonds. When he finished, the guy Logan kicked lifted up and was about to attack James, when…

"Hey, boys, here's your food!" Amy came in smiling, but she saw the scene and her smile disappeared instantly. "What is this?".

- Please, read the final notes -

* * *

**So… That's it, guys. I would now like to talk to you about my antipathetic ways…That's me. When you comment, please, avoid short commentaries like "awwww", "that was cute", "please, continue", "it's perfect". You must think that not any author writes a chapter with over 3.000 words so you'll leave a commentary with three, two, one or even none (right, Ghost Readers?), so please, don't be that kind of, I would call, selfish reader, and give the author a reward with a good (and, if possible, big) review.**


End file.
